A Hand From The Grave
by Layla Persnickety
Summary: 21 year old Bella Swan was found nearly dead in her bedroom the morning of her wedding. Though the police are convinced she's attempted suicide, her fiance, Edward Cullen, and her best friend, Alice Cullen know there's more to the story. AH
1. Revelation

**Title: Hand from the Grave, A Twific**

**Author: Layla Persnickety**

**Summary: On the morning of her wedding, 21 year old Bella Swan is found floating in her bathtub nearly dead. Her fiancé, Edward Cullen, and her best friend, **

**Alice Cullen are convinced that there's been a murder attempt, though the police believe she tried suicide. Because she is still alive, though she is now in a **

**coma, the police will convict her of attempted suicide when she wakes up. With the only eye-witness out cold, it's up to Edward and Alice with a little help **

**from the Cullens to prove her innocence, however, they find they're being sent on a wild goose chase all over the world, and that no one is truly as they **

**seem. AU, AH**

**Pairing(s): Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Emmet/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Renee/Charlie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Charlie, or Phil. I do however own Edward, that sexy beast. Okay, okay, I **

**don't own Edward the sexy beast. But I sure wish I did. rubs hands together like the villain in a melodrama **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Ed's POV**

I couldn't believe it. That's it. I just couldn't believe it. Nothing that Alice had just told me in her frantic state made sense. Bella…dead? Impossible. I saw her just last

night…

Alice was a mess. She was crying, and I mean really crying, with snot involved. If what was happening wasn't so serious I might have actually laughed at that

thought. She was now hurriedly pulling me to the Porsche asking herself over and over again why she hadn't seen it coming. She was driving over 200 mph and I

was trying to slow her down. When she finally stopped, we were at Bella's house only… something wasn't right. I shook off the feeling and looked at Alice. I had to

laugh. When Alice looked at me like I had grown a second head I said, "Alice, wasn't it you who said the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding? I

thought it was total nonsense but you insisted-" I finally realized why everything seemed wrong. There were police cars all over the street and a few paramedics

were carrying someone in a stretcher over to an ambulance. Then everything clicked, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Everything around me became

absolutely dizzy and I felt like I would vomit my guts out, but I couldn't. Instead I ran towards the stretcher and what I saw made me want to just wake up from this

terrible nightmare. But, of course, this was no dream, and on the stretcher was… my angel… lying there… I was about to scream something, anything when I felt a

strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a stern looking police officer. "Son, can I ask you a few questions?" I'm sure I was crying. I couldn't really tell. I

just felt so… Actually, that was just it. _I didn't _feel. Anything.

"Of course, officer" I replied "What can I tell you?"

"Are you familiar with a Bella Swan?"

No, she's only just my fiancée and the love of my life!

"Yes, sir, she's my fiancée, we were suppose to be married this eveni-" Just then at that moment something caught in my throat and I had to swallow very hard to

keep it down

"Son, I'm very sorry but, it seems that Bella Swan attempted suicide."

What? Impossible. Never.

It seems I must have said my thoughts aloud because he began to shake his head and said, "She did. Your sister and her mother were allegedly returning from their

shopping trip when they found her floating in her bathtub, her wrists slit and a suicide note in her hand"

"NO!"

"She's alive, but because she lost so much blood, she will be in a coma for a few months, when she wakes up ,however, she will be convicted of attempted suicide."

"WHAT?"

"Son, suicide is a CRIME, punishable by LAW!"

"She did NOT commit suicide!"

Ignoring me, the officer asked, "Son, do you remember her ever being… depressed? Unhappy with her life? Anything that would lead her to this?"

Instantly I wasn't so sure that she didn't commit suicide. She killed herself and it was All. My. Fault. I suddenly felt my legs give in and felt the ground become closer.

* * *

I woke up on Bella's couch and was about to run to her room to make sure everything was a bad dream when I remembered the whole horrible event was real.

Alice, Esme and Rose were in the Kitchen trying to comfort Charlie, Renee , and Phil. Without a word I ran into Bella's bedroom and was instantly hit with a thought:

"_So- since you're staying, can I have my stuff back?" _

_I had to laugh though the situation was very serious. That was my Bella, always making people laugh no matter what._

"_Your things were never gone" I told her. "I knew it was wrong, since I promised you peace without reminders. It was stupid and childish, but I wanted to keep something of myself with you. The CD, the pictures, the tickets- they're all under you're floorboards."_

"_**Really?"**_

I lifted the floorboard where I had last hidden here birthday presents before I…

Sure enough there was something there, but it wasn't her presents. It was a tape with my name on it written in Bella's handwriting.

I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly put the tape into my jacket pocket and headed out the door. I was met by a nervous looking Phil. I would be

nervous too, if I found out that my step-daughter had committed suicide. Of course, that wasn't true, but he didn't know. I suppose that I should assume that she

did in fact commit suicide. I mean all the signs were there. But I knew Bella was not the kind of person that would do such a thing. It was a gut feeling I had, call me

crazy, that someone was behind Bella's death. There was much more to this story.

I was headed out the door, when Alice stopped me. She looked like hell. Heck, everyone looked like hell. "Where are you going Edward?" She asked. " You're not

exactly in a state to be driving."

"I'm going to the hospital"

'Edward…"

"I'll be back when I get back"

I didn't wait for a response from her. I was out the door and headed towards her Porsche. I know, it was wrong to just take off in **her** car and everything, but this

was urgent. I was going to see my fiancée.

* * *

At the hospital, the receptionist told me Carlisle was taking care of Bella, but not before batting her eyelashes at me like she had a serious twitch. I hurried to her

room, and saw Carlisle checking her charts. He was a sight to be seen. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was in quite a state. Okay, so I probably

sound like Esme, but he looked nothing like his normally put together self. Bella really has a strong hold on all of our lives.

"Oh, Edward, it's you."

"You alright there Dad?"

"I should be asking you the same."

I sighed. Truth was, I was not alright. I was far from alright. I was panicked and trying very hard to ignore the empty gnawing feeling where my heart should be, and

I was using the mystery behind Bella's almost death as an excuse not to break down. And I was very close to doing just that.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks."

After Carlisle left, I turned to Bella's bed. So far I had been trying to keep my eyes from seeing her, because I was afraid of what I might see. The she was lying

there, bandaged hands folded across her chest. She looked so, frail, and tired. I almost felt that one touch might crumple her into dust. I gingerly caressed her

cheek, and traced the dark bruise-like circles under her eyes with my index finger. I sighed again. Even in this state, she was able to calm me. "Bella?"

No reply. Well of course, she was in a coma.

"I found this tape under your floorboards." As if she heard me the LCD began to beep faster. Not fast enough to alarm any one, just faster. I was only mildly

alarmed. They said in medical school that such a reaction from a coma patient was possible. Of course, I never expected to actually **need** such information.

"I know you didn't try to kill yourself, Bella" I said. "I'm going to find out who did."

Her heartbeat had accelerated quite a bit so I decided that I would leave her to rest. I didn't want her to have a heart attack in her fragile state.

* * *

I was pulling into our drive way when I saw Alice waiting for me at the door. I prepared myself for the angry onslaught that was to come and was surprised when it

didn't.

"Edward, I know Bella didn't attempt suicide."

"What?"

"You heard me, Edward"

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling that there's something we are missing."

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. I was then launched into a mental struggle over whether or not I should tell her about the tape. I decided that it wouldn't hurt

anyone if I did.

"Alice, I have to tell you something."

She raised her eyebrows at me as if she were waiting for me to say something.

"I found a tape under Bella's floorboards."

"What's on it?" She asked

"I haven't watched it, I think its just some video that Bella took of me with her camera"

"Oh." Alice looked disappointed

"But… I was wondering if… you wanted to watch it with me? I don't think I could handle it on my own…"

"Of course, of course, lets go"

I instantly set about putting the Cassette in the VCR. We both sat on the couch and I pressed play on the remote. We both gasped. What showed up on the screen

was no home video of Bella and I. There was only one person on that screen…

It was…

_**my angel**_.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA!! :P. Cliffhanger for you, reviews for me. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing this mostly in Edward's point of view with a wee bit of Alice to go around, and some Bella flashbacks.**


	2. Italy

**Chapter 2 Edward's POV**

"Edward, if you're watching this, I love you."

Three words. Just three little words, and my universe was right again.

"Edward I must ask you never to show this to anyone but Carlisle or Alice. Most importantly do **not **show this to the police."

Whoa. Exactly how serious was this situation? Alice and I exchanged a look.

"Look, I'm going to need you to destroy this tape as soon as you are finished watching."

"I'm assuming that since you are watching this, that I'm either dead, or missing."

Well, in a coma but you're very close.

"I haven't been truly honest about who I am, or what I've been with you."

"Truth is that…" She trailed off, "Let me tell you a story."

"Back in 2001 when I was fourteen I apprenticed with a scientist Dr. Albus Zigor who introduced me to an experiment of his, Experiment X, that had the ability to put

human bodies into a state of sleep, much like hibernation, in which the human takes on the appearance of being dead."

"Yes, I know, I was fourteen. What are you going to do about it?"

"Dr. Zigor had an assistant that-" The film paused. I turned to Alice who was holding the remote control.

"We need to call Carlisle."

"Right on it." I got up to get my cell phone when I noticed some movement outside of the window. Before I had any time to react-

_Bang. Crash. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Alice scream and we both hit the floor. Tiny Pieces of Glass were showered onto the floor and over our heads.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Alice! GET THE TAPE!!""OKAY!"

Alice expertly dove toward the VCR and ejected the tape in 4 seconds flat. Impressive. We both frantically made for the back door. As soon as we headed out, the

shooting stopped. Whoever wanted us dead was going to make sure that we were. No sense in sticking around for pleasantries.

* * *

We quickly exited the back door

leading to the garage, as we heard a loud crash that could only be our front door being broken down. We both got into my Aston Martin and sped off to the Hospital.

Whoever wanted to kill us must want Bella dead too.

* * *

We pulled into the Hospital Parking Lot and sped to Bella's room only to find she wasn't there…

"Excuse me?" I asked a helpful looking nurse nearby. I tried very hard not to sound too frantic "Where's Bella Swan situated?"

"Oh you don't know? Dr. Cullen just ordered her to a hospital in Rome, or somewhere in Italy. She's on a plane flying there as we speak"

**Italy.**

Was Carlisle barking mad? He couldn't possiblly…

Alice and I exchanged glances momentarily

"And where is Dr. Cullen at this moment?" Alice asked.

"Oh, dear, he's packing in his office right this moment, he's going to join her.

"Thank you" we both chorused as we ran towards Carlisle's office.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled.

He looked up surprised but then visibly relaxed when he saw it was us.

"Oh thank God, you're alright! Listen, children, we have to go to Italy, and soon. Pack as much as you can, I'll explain as soon as we get home"

"Dad, home isn't exactly where we should be going…" Alice trailed off

"Listen there was a gunman at our house, we need to get Charlie, Renee, Phil, Mom, Em, Rose, and Jazz all out of here and somewhere safe!"

"Well, right now, the only safe place is in Volterra."

"Dad…no!"

"Son, it's the only way…"

"But… can't we just-"

"I don't know _what_ we're dealing with here, and the Volturi are the only people, I know, who can make 2 families and a coma patient conveniently disappear. And

besides, Aro owes me a favor"

I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. Carlisle was right. Despite whatever beef I held with the Volturi, I'd have to put it behind me. They were the only ones to turn to.

"Okay, Alice? Jasper is with your mother at the Swans'" You and Edward should take the Martin to the House and pick Jasper up. Renee can ride in the Volvo that

Esme took to the Swans' and I'll ride with Charlie and Phil and we'll all meet at the airport in Seattle. Alight?"

"Wait, Dad, what about Rose and Em?" Alice asked apprehensively.

"They are on the plane with Bella."

"Oh, well, see you at the Airport."

We both ran like mad. There was absolutely no time to react. At least Carlisle knew we were all in grave danger. We got into the martin and I drove like a psycho to

the House.

* * *

When we got there, I pounded frantically on the door as Alice yelled into the window. When the door opened we were met by a tired, and irritated

looking Charlie.

"What's with the ruckus? Oh, Alice? Edward? What are you two doing here so late?" A dark shadow passed his features "Bella is okay right?"

"Yeah, um can we come in?" I asked looking cautiously around

"Yeah, sure."

When we got in we saw Jasper and Esme sitting on the couch

"Al? what's wrong, honey?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Listen, Jazz we don't have much time We need to get to the airport, and fast! We're in danger!"

"Danger?" Phil's amused voice rang down from the staircase "in quiet little Forks? Good one."

We didn't need this. What we needed was frantic running and screaming, scrambling to pack up and get going. What we _had_, however, was three very reluctant

individuals. Not counting Esme and Jasper who were rushing to help The Swans and Phil to pack.

"Listen, There was a gunman down at our house." There was a collective gasp from everyone one in the room. Everyone except…

"Carlisle has a feeling that whoever is after us, is after Bella, and in turn after you three. "

Renee and Charlie were hurrying to pack everything

"But what about Bella?" Phil asked. He seemed to be the only genuinely calm person here.

"There's no time for this! We need to leave the country and fast."

"Phil come on! We need to go!" Renee pleaded while running suitcases into the Volvo.

A light flashed passed the window. Carlisle's headlights. Jasper rushed to the door to let him in.

"All packed up? Charlie? Phil? You drive with me." Carlisle said as he took a suitcase from Esme

"Alright. We're packed." Renee announced to the room.

* * *

I got into the Martin with Alice and Jasper while Renee was with Esme and Phil and Charlie went with Carlisle. I sped up the highway weaving in and out of spaces

trying to get to the airport as fast as possible.

"So, where's Bella? You never said."

I tensed. This wasn't something I was keen on talking about. Especially since I was speeding and at a very high risk of being pulled over by a cop. You know,

something about driving at 200 mph doesn't sound very legal. But that's just me.

"She's… In Italy…" Alice saved me

"Whoa." _Very eloquent Jazz!_

I was still very, very uneasy about this whole Volturi business. There was… bad blood between me and them. (A/N excuse the pun! I thought it was funny…) It all

started at Bella's birthday when I found out that we would have to be moving to LA because of a job offer from some prestigious hospital. Anyway, I took it pretty

bad, considering how I would have to leave Bella behind, where she might possibly trip in front of a bus or something and I wouldn't be able to save her. Alice had

become very apprehensive all of a sudden. She urged me to call Bella, make sure she was okay. _That boy_ picked up the phone. The one that had the hideously

oversized crush on my Bella. I decided that since Jacob was on the phone that I would pass off the façade that I was Carlisle.

He told me, rather bitterly I might add, that Charlie was at the funeral…

I was devastated. I went to the Volturi so that they could…

The Volturi are this Italian mob that is so powerful, they control all of underground Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and South America. You only crossed the Volturi if

you wanted to…

* * *

We were walking towards Gate 9G on our way to our flight. Once we had all settled down I decided to break the news about the tape to him.

"Um, Carlisle?"

"Yes? What's wrong, Edward?""Listen, I found a tape under one of Bella's floorboards the day Alice and Renee found her…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and , well, apparently Bella knew someone was after her. She recorded the tape before someone found her and…"

"Does this have anything to do with an old friend of mine? A Dr. Zigor-"

"You know of Dr. Zigor?" Wow…. This was news to me.

"Why yes, he was a colleague of mine, and Bella's Uncle and Godfather"

"What?!"

"Shhhhh someone might hear!" Carlisle then looked around feverishly hoping no one was listening. "Let's wait until we land to talk about this okay?"

"Sure, Dad"

* * *

We were in the Parking Lot looking for the cars we had ordered to take us to Volterra.

"Nice of you to stop by, Edward. Aro will be pleased" A very shrill voiced cooed from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere. I quickly turned around to see…

* * *

TBC

**A/N Have I no soul? Another Cliffhanger for you because I am a bitter, sour old lady living alone with 20 cats. (not really)**


End file.
